degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: In Too Deep! Season 1 Episode 13: Runaway Love (1)
(Addi gets off the bus, she’s talking to Andrew on her blackberry.) Addi: Sorry I’m just getting home, cheer ran overtime and then I had to work overtime because I was late for work. I wasn’t kidnapped or anything. Andrew: I was just worried. Addi: Okay. See you in a few, bye. (Addi hangs up, she hears footsteps behind her, she turns around but doesn’t see anyone. She starts walking, she hears footsteps again.) Addi: Who’s there? I’m calling 911! (Addi see’s her dad running down the road. Addi runs into her’s and Andrew’s apartment.) Addi: Andrew, I just saw dad. Andrew: What? Where? Addi: Outside, he was following me! (Andrew runs outside within seconds he comes back in.) Andrew: I didn’t see him. Addi: Well he was out there I promise. I’m not making this up. Andrew: Okay for now on I’ll pick you up from work and school okay? Addi: Okay. (Addi looks out the window worried.) '' ''(Camilla is talking to Tanner on facebook.) Camilla: Hey ;) Tanner: Hey…. Camilla: Look, I need your help. '' ''Tanner: Sorry, I’m not into webcam sex. '' ''Camilla: Not that stupid. I need you help outing Victoria. Tanner: Go on. Camilla: I don’t think it’s right, her and Liam are dating and she’s just leading him on, making him think the baby is his. I just want what’s best for Liam. '' ''Tanner: So what am I suppose to do about this? '' ''Camilla: I have a plan. Tanner: Okay. What is it? '' ''Camilla: You get her confession on your cell then we play it over the intercom at school. Tanner: Sounds good. '' ''(Camilla smiles and shuts her lap top. The scene switches to Libby and Alicia at a club.) Alicia: Can we have 5 more shots over here! Server: Coming right up. (Nikki looks at Alicia worried.) Nikki: Alicia, that’s like you third round of shots. Alicia: Your point? Libby: Look you know I’m all for a good time but there right. (The sever gives Alicia her 5 shots.) Alicia: Wow! Whose gonna do these with me? (Alicia waits for a answer, no one answers.) '' Alicia: More for me. ''(Alicia drinks them quickly, Libby and Nikki look at her worried. The scene switches to Addi and Andrew driving to school.) '' Andrew: For now on you don’t go anywhere without a friend or me, okay? Addi: Okay. But what if that doesn’t stop him? Andrew: Then we’ll worry about it then. Addi: Okay. ''(Addi gets a message.) Unknown: Hey baby girl. I miss you. Addi: Andrew. Andrew: What? Addi: Read this. (Andrew looks at her phone.) Andrew: Someone probably just has the wrong number. (Addi looks worriedly at her phone.) '' Addi: Yeah, I’m sure it is. ''(The scene switches to Victoria and Tanner talking in an empty room.) Tanner: How long are you gonna lead him on like this? Making him think the baby is his? Victoria: I’m never going to tell him the baby is actually yours! Tanner: Wow, you’re a bitch. Victoria: Thanks. Tanner: You might think Liam will never find out but he will. (Tanner smiles and starts to walk, Victoria grabs him.) Victoria: What do you mean? Tanner: You’ll see what I mean soon. (Tanner leaves the room smiling, Victoria watches worried. The scene switches to Alicia and Libby at Alicia’s locker.) '' Libby: Well I had fun last night. Alicia: Sh, don’t be so loud. Libby: Oh you have a hangover. Alicia: Yep, nothing this can’t fix though. ''(Alicia pulls a water bottle out of her locker.) '' Libby: Nothing water can fix? Alicia: It’s not water. It’s wine. Libby: Alicia, your drinking is kind of getting out of hand. Alicia: My drinking is getting out of hand? Libby: Yeah kinda. ''(Alicia takes a drink and starts to laugh.) Alicia: You’re always drinking too. Libby: Actually I’m not drinking so much anymore. (Alicia rolls her eyes at Libby) Alicia: Don’t worry….So you going to Derek’s party tonight? Libby: Yeah. (Alicia and Libby walk away, the scene switches to Addi and Victoria talking) Alicia: I'm just worried. Victoria: Why? You're bro won't let that thing you call Dad anywhere near you. Addi: But what happens if he finds a way to get to me? Victoria: Hun, your stressing yourself out over nothing. Addi: I guess your right. I have nothing to worry about. (Addi smiles, Victoria hears something over the intercom.) Victoria: Oh my god! No! No! Addi: Oh shit. Is that you talking to Tanner? Victoria: Yeah. (Victoria runs down the hallway and sees Tanner and Camilla walking out of the office laughing.) Victoria: I can't believe you two! Camilla: Honey you had this coming. (Victoria slaps Camilla then runs down the hallway crying. The scene switches to Alicia and Libby getting ready for Derek's party.) Libby: Alicia, you've been drinking all day maybe you should take a break. Alicia: Um. No. I'm fine. Libby: Alicia, for real. Alicia: Oh stop trying to be a good friend! Libby: Whatever. See you at Derek's party I'm going early. (Libby leaves, Alicia rolls her eyes and grabs her car keys. Adrian walks into her room.) Adrian: Alicia. Are you drunk? If so I don't think you should be driving. Alicia: Oh I'm okay litlle brother. (Alicia walks away laughing, Adrian watches her worried. The scene switches to Liam walking up to Victoria's room.) Liam: How could you lie to me?! Victoria: I didn't mean too. Liam: You didn't mean to lie? Victoria: Liam. Just hear me out. Liam: No, Tori, your just a crazy bitch. I mean who the fuck lies about carrying someone's baby? Victoria: Liam. (Liam leaves. Addi is sitting outside the school waiting for Andrew she sees a car pull up.) Addi: There you are Andrew. You just had to get detention. (Addi walks up to the car and gets in.) Addi: It took you forever Andrew. (Addi looks over and see's it's not Andrew. She tries to get out but they hit her head into the window, knocking her out. Andrew see's this happen and he runs to the car.) Andrew: Addi! (Andrew stops running and he calls 911. The scene switches to Libby walking into the Derek's bathroom at the party. She see's Alicia laying on the ground.) Libby: Alicia? (Libby realizes Alicia isn't breathing, she starts to freak out. The scene switches to Addi being dragged into a room.) Addi: Let me go! (Addi is thrown into the room and locked in. Her dad is sitting in a bed. Addi starts to cry.) ....To Be Continued.... Category:Blog posts